


Break Up In A Small Town

by Uhmkiki



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Break Up In A Small Town, F/M, Sam Hunt - Freeform, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 13:56:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uhmkiki/pseuds/Uhmkiki
Summary: The one where Ashton’s ex moves on





	Break Up In A Small Town

Living in a small town in Tennessee, I knew I’d know nearly everyone there. And I was okay with that. When I moved here I wanted that close knit community vibe. But knowing nearly everyone came with its downfalls. 

Like when you break up with someone. I knew I’d have to see her around. I’d be at a party and I’d be walking out as she walked in. I’d go grocery shopping and she’d be across the parking lot, hiding behind her sister because she saw my truck pull in. I’d look up from my phone at a red light and she’d be in the car next to me, her little black Civic unmistakable because of the necklace hanging from her rear view mirror, and I’d look away as quick as I could. Pretend like I didn’t notice her if she looked my way. 

We’d go to the same gas station, listen to the same local radio stations, drive around the same curves, hang out with some of the same people. We just needed time, we could both move on so long as we didn’t have to interact and I could be fine. 

But I never thought that she’d get on with her life in the form of someone I knew. But I guess that’s just how it goes when you break up in such a small town. 

I guess at first they’d been keeping it under wraps. I saw them out with one another once, but I let it go as just two friends hanging out. And then I started seeing them together more and more. And then the kisses at red lights, the holding hands, the mouthed ‘I love you’s. It all got to be too much, hit too close to home. I was still thinking about her, and she’d already moved on from me before the grass had even grown back on my lawn where she used to park her car. Now she was leaving that same mark in his yard. 

And all of our friends tried to act like it wasn’t happening, like they didn’t know. 

“What are you staring at, Ash?” Calum asked as we sat in someone’s living room at a house party. 

She was there, of course. She was always just _there_. _They_ we’re always just there. She was sat in his lap, giggling at something he’d said as they talked to a group of people we all knew. The look in her eyes as she stared at him, like she was so in love, was a look I thought was only reserved for me. She was so far gone. 

His hand was on her bare thigh, the dress she was wearing riding up. His fingers gently raked across the newly exposed skin. I wanted to go slap the shit out of him. No one was supposed to touch her like that besides me. I wanted to jump up and fight him, but I couldn’t. It was my fault we weren’t together anymore. I let her go and now I had to suffer through her moving on. 

 

“Stop acting like you don’t see y/n and Shawn. You all do it any time they’re around, as if I don’t see them with my own eyes. I’m not blind and giving me the go around isn’t working. They’re everywhere. There’s only so many streets, so many lights. I see them every time I leave my house. You can all stop trying to act like it’s not happening now, because it is. I can’t avoid them, but I guess this is what to expect when you break up in a small town, huh?”


End file.
